


To You Who I Always Love

by AnotherFairytale



Category: JBJ (Band), MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2hyun - Freeform, 3hyun sort of, Chamseob, Dongpaca, I am putting Wanna One JBJ MXM SEWOON SAMUEL NUESTW, I want to add more but I am too lazy to find them, Jinseob, M/M, PanWink - Freeform, howons too will be here but not main, hyunhan, kencall, ongniel will be here but not main
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherFairytale/pseuds/AnotherFairytale
Summary: All the shitty things we do for lovePark Jihoon knew he likes that certain foreign student in his English class.Im Youngmin knew he likes his childhood friend.Kim Yongguk knew he doesn't give a damn to anyone other than his cats.Park Woojin knew he doesn't like flashy things and people.Kim Jonghyun knew he hates his job and his boss.No one actually believed in me when I told them I am in love.





	To You Who I Always Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is inspired from 2 different mangas, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and Sasaki to Miyano. I really love these two mangas, I might also add a little bit of Takarai's works, her works are daebak!!! Read those mangasm you will never going to regret it,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon said he will never fall in love.  
> Jonghyun doesn't want to be a burden anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please bear with me and my grammar.  
> I got the inspiration from Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and Sasaki to Miyano, yeeep.  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR BABY BOY WHO ALWAYS GIVES US LAUGH AND TEARS, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAI KUANLIN #라이관린 MAY YOU HAVE MORE BIRTHDAYS TO COME.

When Park Jihoon thought that his life will be more normal than last year, then he got it all wrong. As soon as he arrived at his English Class, which is his first subject today, his eyes grew big and immediately regret taking that damn subject, for two reasons.  
First, the devils a.k.a. his dormmates, who always take his money are all present, filing up the second row near the window, Park Woojin, Bae Jinyoung, Ahn Hyungseob, Lee Daehwi, Lee Euiwoong and Jo Haknyeon, well it is his fault anyway, he is a sore loser when it comes to rock-paper-scissor, and sometimes he questions his luck for that, he is just the immediate loser every single time. Second, it seems like Haknyeon and Euiwoong recruited some new people, because between Daehwi and Euiwoong there are two new faces. One is literally cute, like a chick and the other one, he seems cute, like super handsome.  
Jihoon wanted to close the door, walk away from that room and maybe try changing his schedule, because he is obliged to take English class this semester so he literally doesn’t have any choice but to take English class, but fprtunately he saw many English classes opening this semester. When he was about to silently close the door, Hyungseob smiled brightly because he noticed him, 

damn. Jihoon thought, cursing his luck for the nth time, why is he always the unlucky one.

“Oh look who is here, Park Jihoon is here!” calling him out of nowhere, Jihoon face palmed himself as he realized that he will be with them again. Jihoon sighed heavily as he looked at them one by one, they seems really annoying because all of them are now smiling and it is really annoying.  
“Oh… H-Hi…”  
Daehwi went to get him and pulled him so he can sit next to him, now Jihoon is sitting next to the new guy. The first thing that Jihoon noticed was how pale the new guy next to him and his lips too, probably because it is pouty and literally pink, Jihoon managed to get himself back after getting absorbed his thoughts when Daehwi pulled his sleeve and smiled at him, “Oh Jihoon-hyung, this is Lai Guanlin, and next to him is Yoo Seonho.” Daehwi said.  
Jihoon noticed that the Seonho guy smiled and waved his hands to him, he is definitely the definition of cute, adorable and a baby, while the Guanlin guy made a slight bow and then looked away to him immediately. Jihoon also did the same thing too. Jihoon didn’t fail to notice how Seonho and Guanlin seems very close to each other, like really close, because it seems like Guanlin is only talking to Seonho and only to Seonho.

“Are they second year too?” Jihoon whispered and looked at Daehwi instead.  
“Yep, Seonho is English Major. Seonho is Euiwoong and Haknyeon-hyung’s friend and since they saw us they thought they could join us.” Daehwi explained.

When the professor entered the room, everyone went quiet, Jihoon realized that he must have seen their professor but he didn’t know when and where, but he is sure he did.  
maybe after this class, I’ll try changing my class. But that didn’t stop him from thinking of changing class, well to begin with, he had many reasons why he wants to change class, first is his noisy dorm mates, second, he can’t wake up at 8 AM for a class he doesn’t like, he better go late than be absent, and third, he just doesn’t like the atmosphere.  
After the short introduction and opening remarks from the professor, Jihoon got bored and pulled out his phone, he doesn’t like English at all that is why he took it late than all his minor subjects. Upon opening the game he downloaded last night, it started playing the introduction song for the game and to his damn luck, his phone was in maximum volume, he saw that everyone in the room is looking at him, well except his friends, what do you expect though, they knew how Jihoon’s clumsiness works.  
“Who’s phone was that?” the professor asked.  
Jihoon gulped, okay since I am leaving this subject, I might as well fuck this shit on.  
Jihoon was about to stand up, claim the blame and well, get kicked out of the room, he just hopes that the professor is not the same in other English class, but then he felt someone pulled his arm down to make him sit still, he looked at who was it and was surprised to see that it was Lai Guanlin who held him down, Guanlin is now raising his hand, he flashed his brightest smile,  
“I am sorry…” Jihoon noticed how it sounds foreign yet so smooth to listen too, “It is my phone, I forgot to put it in silent mode.”  
“Oh well, I hope nothing like that will going to happen again.” And with that the professor let it flow and continue with his discussion.  
Jihoon with his cute wide eyes looked at Guanlin with surprise surely painted on it, Guanlin smiled at him and proceeded to listening again. “We used to lived at the same town in L.A.” Jihoon was surprised when Daehwi said that, “His English seems really good unlike in the past, he seems very uncomfortable and doubtful to his English, well everyone is falling in love with him so I guess it is just a win win situation.”  
Jihoon being stupid at English only realized that Guanlin spoke in English, “Oh so that is why he seems very fluent in English.”  
Daehwi smiled, “Yep and Guanlin is Literature major so basically that’s a simple thing to him.”  
“You know a lot of things about him.”Jihoon absentmindedly commented it and Daehwi seems to be surprised but then he gave off his sweetest smile.  
“Guanlin was a good friend of mine back then, we were best friends.”  
Park Jihoon doubted that statement of Daehwi, first of all, Daehwi being sweet to everyone is really understandable, but his statement seems really off.

After the bell rung, Jihoon wanted to thank Guanlin for literally saving him, but Seonho, Daehwi and Guanlin said that they have to go to their second class immediately because it is at the other building, the three of them waved goodbyes and Jinyoung made sure that he really waving hard for his Daehwi, when the three were out of their sight, all of them gave Jinyoung a glare.  
“What’s with that shit?” Haknyeon asked.  
“Nothing?” Jinyoung cutely said.  
Woojin and Jihoon simply groaned. “I never thought that THE Bae Jinyoung will be whipped.”  
Jinyoung smiled, “Just because love is not applicable for you guys who never really look at it and have time and effort for it, doesn’t mean everyone does.” Jinyoung said.  
Woojin and Jihoon literally laughed their asses off upon hearing what Jinyoung said, “Love? Love is something you should not worry about, you should worry about your grades more.” Woojin commented.  
“Yeah…” Jihoon said while whipping his tears, “You should worry about your grades, love can come later. Remember how you almost failed last semester?”  
Jinyoung sighed, “How can all of you be so dumb sometimes…”  
Hyungseob, being a nice friend to Jinyoung, placed his arm around Jinyoung shoulder and nodded as formed a thin line between his lips, “I agree with you, Jinyoungie.” Jinyoung’s eyes light up upon hearing it.  
“Really??”Jinyoung looked at Woojin and Jihoon, “See someone is literally saying that true love wins.”  
Woojin frowned.  
“How can you agree with him Hyungseobie…” Jihoon joked, “You’re in love too?”  
Hyungseob smiled, “Let’s just say I am inspired to do good in everything.”  
It earned noises from Jihoon, Haknyeon and Jinyoung but not from Woojin. Woojin is Hyungseob’s closest friend in their circle but he never heard about it, he looked at Hyungseob and Hyungseob just gave him his signature smile.  
Woojin hated that everytime Hyungseob is flashing that type of smile, for being friends for three years Woojin knew how Hyungseob loves faking his smile so that no one would actually get worried, Woojin hated that smile. “Oh well…” Woojin looked away from them and had the urge to change the topic, “Where should we go?”  
“Donghan-hyung said that him and Donghyun-hyung are already done with their class, we should just hang up.” Jihoon suggested.  
The other four agreed.

~

After arriving at their school pavilion, the four of them noticed that Donghyun and Donghan were waving at them, they went to the table the two got, Jihoon sat down next to Donghan then Haknyeon then Hyungseob, while Woojin sat next to Donghyun which is the opposite side Donghan, then Jinyoung. “Is Park Jihoon going to treat us again?” Donghan joked and Jihoon balled his fist, preventing himself from wanting to smack his hyung’s face, Donghan laughed upon seeing Jihoon’s attempt.  
“Aren’t you getting every food you want from your boyfriend?” Jihoon commented, the whole table got a minute of silence then everyone went noisy that every student at the school pavilion is looking and glaring at them, Donghan immediately looked at Jihoon, but Jihoon looked away with a smile on his face, he got his revenge already, “I-I didn’t say anything.”  
“Yah, Park Jihoon, how dare you!”  
Donghyun laughed, “So who is this lover that Donghan have? Why did I not know about this one? I am your twin brother and you didn’t even bother telling me?” Donghyun said.  
Donghan sighed with defeat, “He is not my boyfriend, Jihoon just made that conclusion, what he saw was really not the real thing, and he just concluded that he is my boyfriend out of nowhere, aish, seriously you Park Jihoon!”  
“So who was it?” they didn’t let Donghan go easily, of course, everyone thought girls are the only ones who loves to gossip, well in fact, boys love it more. “Who?”  
Donghan cleared his throat and looked at his dorm mates, “He was our senior back then, the two of us always used to go out since he really loves eating and since no one wants to come with him, he just invited me randomly, he working as a model now, we hardly meet, that time when Jihoon saw us, it was that one time I told you that I have some business to do, the thing is, he always seems busy that is why when he had a free time, he immediately contacted me,” Donghan confessed.  
Everybody was quiet, then Jinyoung slammed the table, “That was it?”  
While frowning Donghan nodded, “Jihoon thought he was my boyfriend just because I got off from his car and never stopped teasing me that I should I admit that I love that guy and what so freaking ever.”  
Jihoon laughed, “But Donghan-hyung was really flustered when he knew that I saw them together that night.”  
“Yah! Park Jihoon of course you will get flustered, if I am you, I will just get myself someone I could be with, and learn to stop teasing everyone.” Donghan commented.  
“Oh well, Park Jihoon here is more worried about his grades rather than his love life.” Hyungseob commented, “He loves passing rather than falling in love.”  
Jihoon presented his proud face and put his hands together, “I am more of the manly man and love can come second.”  
All of them laughed, “just don’t regret saying those words.” Donghan joked.  
“Of course.” Jihoon said.

With that, Jihoon already forgotten about his plan on changing his English class.

~

Jonghyun sighed heavily, this was his 100th time applying for a job, he practically went to all the publishing company around the area and none of them are accepting him because he is still unexperienced and just graduated last. Jonghyun sighed heavily, sighing is the only thing he can do now, he even lost counting on how many times he did it that day. He looked at his phone and saw Minki, Kenta and Youngmin texted him, asking him where was he or did he get accepted, or simply asking if he is fine, mostly it was Youngmin, probably because his childhood friend is really worried about his whereabouts.  
Jonghyun decided to sat down on the empty bench at the park, he looked at the empty sandbox, and the empty playground, it is still morning so there are no children playing yet, and the foodtrucks are not yet there also. Jonghyun sighed feeling a little bit hopeless, he and Youngmin both graduated last year, Youngmin is lucky because the company he went to during his internship offered him a job, which he gladly accepted. Youngmin moved out from their previous dorm weeks after graduation, because their company is offering a dorm for their workers. Jonghyun remmembered how he called Youngmin, because his time is over already at his previous dorm and he cannot renew his contract anymore, and since Youngmin is kind enough, he let Jonghyun stay there, but Jonghyun don’t want to make things hard for his friends anymore,  
“Why am I like this…” Jonghyun sighed. Jonghyun realized that after graduating, he didn’t have anything anymore. “Jihoonnie, Donghannie, Donghyunnie, Woojinnie, Hyungseobie and Haknyeonnie might be bothered if I stay there for tonight… should I just go home…”  
Jonghyun thought that if he will just stay in his house no one will be bothered, but of course his parents’ will insult his, or make him find another job instead, or just bother him, but he is used to it anyway, being a pain in the ass, he is good at it anyway.  
Jonghyun looked to his side when noticed someone sat next to him, he looks like somehow near his age, “Are you looking for a job?” the guy asked, Jonghyun didn’t feel anything weird, well because first of alll, that guy seems to be so approachable and have a really good smile.  
Jonghyun with a smile replied, “yes…” Jonghyun heavily sighed, “But no one seems to be in need of me…”  
“Why?”  
“Well, earlier was my 100th time try to find a decent job, but I was rejected… they said that they need someone with experience, or someone who is older than me…” Jonghyun sighed, “Why do I have to be someone who doesn’t have one of those…”  
The guy laughed, “Searching for a decent job is really hard, what job are you applying by the way?”  
Jonghyun thought that it might not be wrong if he had a little chitchat, he will pack his things later and oh well, leave Youngmin’s apartment. “Well, you see, I want to be an editor, I have this huge fixation with books, everytime, I am reading one, I can’t get enough of it and before I know it I read the whole thing, my childhood friend, Youngminnie, he had this very huge collection of Fantasy and Sci-Fi books and I go to his room everytime to read…”  
“Is Youngminnie a good friend of yours?”  
“Youngminnie?” Jonghyun smiled, “Youngminnie is and will always be my bestfriend, he helped me everytime, we’ve been together since elementary, though he never acted like he knew, but one time in high school he saved me…”  
“You must be really close to him…”  
Jonghyun laughed, “Well… I have other friends as well… It’s just Youngmin knew me so well that I don’t have to be so reserved when I am with him. But I really want to go back to my hometown, I want to give back to Youngmin the things I owe… so maybe going back might help me earn more.”  
Then the guy’s phone started ringing, “Oh, I think my friend is ready to pick me up.” Then he looked at Joonghyun, “What’s your name?”  
“Oh yeah, I am Kim Jonghyun, and you?”  
The guy smiled, “I’m Yoon Jisung, nice meeting you Jonghyun.”

~

Jihoon was the one who opened the door and to his surprised, he saw Youngmin who looks like he is panicking, his hair is messy and he is out of breathe, it looks like he just ran on his way there, “Hyung?”  
“I-Is Jonghyun here?”  
“huh? Didn’t he move to your place?”  
Youngmin nodded, “Ok, if he is not here, then maybe he is somewhere here, I need to find—”  
“What’s happening?” Youngmin saw Donghyun and Donghan coming towards them, it seems like they just arrived from their class.  
“Youngminnie-hyung can’t find Jonghyunnie-hyung.” Jihoon said.  
Donghyun looked at Youngmin but the older one is not looking at him at all, but Donghyun noticed that Youngmin’s hands were shaking and his breathing is uneven, he sighed, “Maybe he found a job or something, Jonghyun-hyung won’t go like that if he didn’t—”  
Youngmin’s phone started ringing, he immediately answered it when he saw Minki’s name,  
“Youngmin… Jonghyun, he went to his hometown already, he left a letter at the table saying that he doesn’t want to be a burden to anyone anymore.” Minki said.  
The others can feel Youngmin’s frustration, because he is clicked his tongue hard and his eyes are definitely saying something, it was the first time the others saw that side of Youngmin.  
“Okay, thank you.” Youngmin said, then he turned off his phone and looked at the others, “I’m sorry for bothering you all, I thought that he came here.”  
Jihoon shook his head, “No need to worry hyung, we are a family, what ever might happen to you and to Jonghyun-hyung will always be our concern too.”  
Youngmin nodded as he presses his lips together forming a thin line between then. “Thank you…”  
“Hyung…” Youngmin looked at the owner of that voice, it was none other than Kim Donghyun, he is smiling, like always, everytime Youngmin sees him, he is always smiling, “Want to eat with us? It’s been a while.”  
Youngmin looked at him, then to his other friends and then to Donghyun again, how long has it been, a month? A month since he fetched Jonghyun at that dorm, and it has been a year since Youngmin left that dorm.  
“Sure.” Youngmin nodded.

~

Kim Yongguk was the last one to leave their department, because their CEO requested him to pick up their newest editor in his hometown, “CEO Yoon loves giving me hard works.” Yongguk said while looking at the profile of the editor he needs to pick up. Yongguk hates it when he is getting tired and when people thought that he is always tired, but the reality, he is always tired, he doesn’t even know why he is always tired, “Kim Jonghyun… isn’t this that guy… Youngminnie-hyung likes.”  
Yongguk sighed, “CEO Yoon hates me big time.” Yongguk just accepted his fate, that he needs to wake up early tomorrow and he needs to travel to get the Kim Jonghyun guy or else, he will loose his only job.

When Yongguk was about to leave, he was surprised when the elevator opened, it revealed their Department Head, Hwang Minhyun and a really tall guy next to him, a model maybe because he is really tall, taller than Minhyun and he is wearing so expensive looking clothes.  
“Going home?” Minhyun asked, Yongguk nodded, “Okay, be safe.”  
“Same goes to you too, hyung.” Yongguk give a little bow.

“Ah hyung…” Yongguk said before leaving, “CEO Yoon wants me to get someone tomorrow, he will be our newest editor, his name is Kim Jonghyun, so I might not be here tomorrow morning, if someone will look for me, you can call me, I will be back in the afternoon.” With that Yongguk went to the elevator and the elevator’s door closed.

 

“Awesome…” the tall guy said, “That’s the exact name of your first love, right hyung?”  
“Shut it, Hyunbin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, am I... is this acceptable or not?  
> I am currently rereading Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and that's where I got the idea of this amd I am also reading Sasaki to Miyano... I recommend those... sooo cute.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE BOY WHO ONLY KNEW HAKUNA MATATA AT FIRST THEN BECAME FEARLESS, AND NEVER GIVE UP, HE IS SUPER HOT, AND FINALLY DEBUTED AS LAI KUANLIN, THE MAKNAE OF WANNA ONE.
> 
> I am really proud of my son.  
> I WILL SUPPORT YOU NO MATTER WHAT.


End file.
